


Galaxy Eyes

by UnderDorkTale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Comfort, Creature Fic, Crying, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Force Healing, General Pryde is an asshole, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Major Original Character(s), Memory Loss, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Resistance, Slow Build, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderDorkTale/pseuds/UnderDorkTale
Summary: The General had one job, but when he meets a curious creature with no memory his whole world flips upside down. Not only is this creature witty but she can't recall anything but her own name, now it's the General's job to make sure that she recovers her memories and rid the group of Resistance members he was set to destroy in the first place.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Rakinn   
Sector 1402-17  
This planet is known for its natural cave pools and rich soil which helps crops grow at a rapid rate. Creatures who inhabit this planet can speak multiple languages including basic, these creatures are known for their agricultural skills and about 80% of the cotton used for First Order uniforms are made form them, therefor these creatures are allies to the First Order. But unfortunately, since they are loyal to the First Order they have become targets for Resistance attacks, there were no survivors. Our intel says that a group of Resistance members is concealed on this lush planet, but be cautious. Spot any survivors, do not show mercy, for it may well be a member of the Resistance.

The General read on his datapad, his eyes scanning the mission again. The shuttle shook a small bit as it entered the planet's atmosphere, the General looked out the front shuttle window, it was as lush and beautiful as he remembered. Several years ago, he visited this planet with his father, he remembered his father giving some sort of badge to the woman who owned the cotton shop and clinging to her leg was a small girl, hiding her face in her mother's beautiful dress. He felt a little remorse for the place and he hoped that the Resistance has prayed to their gods because he will have no mercy on them. 

The shuttle landed in a spot where there were no trees, the General exited the shuttle along with a few stormtroopers and they began their mission. It wasn't long before the general's nostrils were filled with the smell of burnt flesh, as he stepped out into a large clearing he saw it. A small village was burnt to the ground, walls were crumbling, patches of ground were singed and corpses were almost surrounding them. The general ground his teeth as his hatred for the Resistance grew. He explored more, hoping to find answers or resistance members but to no avail. The general was no quitter and he will not come back empty-handed. He told the troopers to set up camp near a large clear lake that was located at the foot of a large mountain.

That evening they searched around the lake, but the general felt like he was being watched by someone or...something. The general stopped and took a good look at his surroundings before he heard rustling behind him, he signaled the troopers to ceasefire. The General slowly turned around and through the bushes, he caught a glimpse of what seemed to be two galaxy pools. He was taken back by the appearance but it made him even more curious this time, he slowly walked towards the bushes keeping eye contact with the creature. But as soon as the General got near, it fled leaving behind footprints in the soft brown earth. The general gave a smirk and started to sprint after this creature leaving a few confused stormtroopers behind.

Hux rand after this creature as if it were his prey, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but those eyes seemed so familiar to him. He chased after this creature for what seemed like miles, but eventually, he came to the clearing. It had occurred to him that it was the same clearing where the large lake was "Clever creature." the general thought to himself as he looked over the lake, then he saw movement. The creature was gracefully swimming in the water like an elegant dancer, the general looked out upon the lake and decided that it was late. He should head to bed and try again tomorrow. He set up his cot at the shore of the lake so that he can hear the water flow, throughout his life as the General of the First Order he never really felt this relaxed in his life, he found himself drifting away almost immediately.

The next morning however he woke up with droplets of water dripping on his face, he slowly opened his eyes and he was met with two galaxy pools, the creature stared at him curiously as it gave a small purr. The General stared back in awe, white freckles were splattered on her violet face, she had magenta markings that spread across her body and her lavender hair was tied in two front ponytails, both of which were held together by small gold spheres. She was a sight to behold, the general was breathless he couldn't believe that she was in front of him "H-Hello..." the general muttered softly and the creature gave a small smile before she reached down and ran a hand down the generals cheek "She is such a curious little thing" the general thought as he noticed she was smaller than the native people he saw in the past, he also noticed that she had a long tail that was swaying lightly to keep her balanced. She got off when she realized that it was considered rude to stare at visitors, the general sat up in his cot and observed the creature. She seemed happy but she seemed to be worried about something, what was she hiding?

That's when he saw it, a small broch that was pinned against her white top. The General flew up from the cot to inspect the broch "This broch..." the general said "This was a broch my father would give to people he trusted the most! Where did you get it?" he asked and the creature shrugged "What do you mean you don't know?!" the general said, his voice a bit and the creature took a step back "Right, I'm sorry for yelling. Do you...remember anything?" he asked and creature thought for a moment before shaking her head "Do you at least have a name?" the general asked, this time the creature nodded before handing the ginger general a scrap of singed paper "Axelle..." read the general out loud "It's a very unique name. I'm General Hux, I work for the First Order." he introduced himself, sticking out an ungloved hand towards the creature. She looked at the hand before taking it and shaking it gently, her hands were a lot smaller than Hux's large hands and seemed so innocent and pure. He had to protect this creature, it was a personal mission of his "Why don't we get off this planet, you might be the key to figuring out what happened." the general said and the creature looked at him in confusion "The First Order has some of the best technology in the galaxy, we can help you recover your memories." he said before he ordered the stormtroopers to pack up the site.

When the creature entered the shuttle, she couldn't help but give out a whimper "What seems to be the matter?" the general asked before it hit him "Don't worry, flying is completely safe, as long as I'm here nothing will happen to you." the general said gently and took her hand into his. She gave a comforting purr before the shuttle started getting ready for take-off.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle landed, the sound the engine dying down made the general tense up. He was back at the Starkiller base, but instead of completing his mission, he brought back a creature with amnesia. Ren will sure have his head when he finds out.   
The General unbuckled his safety harness but he was trapped. Axelle, said creature with no memory, clung to his arm and was out like a light. Soft gentle purrs emanated from her as she slept. The general's lips twitched up a bit, how can such a creature warm the generals heart this fast. He took his other hand that wasn’t trapped and shook the creature gently “Axelle, we have arrived.” He said in an audible whisper, the creatures eyes opened and the general saw those beautiful galactic eyes of hers once again, eyes filled with curiosity and purity. She gave a smile before purring “Yes, Yes we landed safely. But I need to report to Supreme Leader Ren and inform him of your presents. You’ll be staying in my quarters for the time being.” He said and the creature gave a nod. 

They exited the shutter and immediately were bombarded with Troopers “General Hux, Supreme Leader Ren wishes to see you immediately.” The trooper said and Hux gave an annoyed sigh “Very well then, please make sure that the creature I brought back is safely escorted to my quarters. She is a valuable source to my mission.” The general said sternly and he could see that the creature seemed worried “Do not fret, I will return soon. Millicent will keep you company.” He whispered to her, she smiled and left with the two troopers. 

The general marched towards the throne room of the Supreme Leader. As he entered he was immediately kneeled before him “Ren…” the general started but was cut off when his head smacked against the floor “Why did you bring back the creature, the mission said that you were not to show mercy to anyone who survived.” The Supreme Leader said with a cold tone “I can explain, the creature is valuable. She had my families broach, although she cannot recall any events that lead up to the incident.” The general said as he slowly got up, blood dripping from his nose slightly “So she’s an ally to the First Order but doesn’t have a clue of her past?” the Supreme Leader said, suddenly now fascinated with the idea of an ally with no memory. Hux nodded and Ren leaned back into his throne “Can she speak basic?” the general shook his head “She can only speak through purring, but I her body language speaks louder than she purrs.” He stated and Ren nodded again “Get her a tutor. When she is ready to speak basic, bring her to me.” He said and the General gritted his teeth, why the hell should I bring her to you…he thought before his face smacked against the floor once more “Don’t you ever insult me in my own throne room, you will bring her to me and when this is all done with, I’ll kill her myself.” Supreme Leader Ren said and Hux gave an angry growl before storming off to the medic bay. 

Meanwhile, Axelle was sitting in the generals quarters, curiously looking around. Millicent meowed and purred along with her and eventually they sat on the plush sofa and played together. Then Axelle heard the door slide open, she looked up and she saw the general’s nose was in a bandage. She gave a shocked purr before darting towards him, making sure everything is okay “I’m fine…” the general said with a monotone voice, he unbuckled his boots and Millicent greeted him as well “Hello Millie…” he said and picked up the small tabby cat, Axelle was closely behind Hux and purred happily as she pet Millicent “Axelle, a droid will come by tomorrow and he was teach you how to speak basic. I will not be in my quarters tomorrow so I have droids preparing food for you.” Hux said and Axelle gave a happy purr, her tail swayed faster to indicate that she was excited and ready for anything. The General smiled but it went as quickly as it came, he knew he shouldn’t get too attached to her. It’ll hurt more that way…

Hours have gone by and the general grew drowsy, he decided that it was time to go to bed but he saw that Axelle was nowhere in sight. He frantically looked around for her, she wasn’t in the bed room, the kitchen or the living room. Then the General heard the sound of running water. He quickly walked to the refresher and there she was, sitting on the floor the shower, hair loose and purring with delight while being butt naked. The General’s hands flew over his ears as he averted his staring, Axelle didn’t panic she saw the general, his face all flustered and ushered him to join her “Are you mad woman!” he said and she tilted her head and gave a confused purr “This isn’t custom to us humans, I cannot join you. It’s indecent and dirty.” The general stuttered a bit before leaving the bathroom. He leaned against the door with his face redder than fire, he caught a glimpse her amazing body. She was covered with those marks and white freckles were spread across her body like a galaxy. He couldn’t see her round mounds clearly but they looked supple and gorgeous.

She was surely a sight to behold…  
The General shook his head and retreated to his bedroom to fetch some items for Axelle, a pillow, a thin blanket and some clothes for her. He laid them neatly by the bathroom before getting ready for bed himself. When he went to the living room to check on her she was already sleeping, the clothes that she was given fit her loosely and he could see a bit of her back…  
He gave a soft smile “Goodnight Axelle…” he whispered before turning off the light and climbing into bed and drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for the lack of Updates. At the time of finishing this chapter I had finished watching The Rise of Skywalker and I loved it, I also found out that Hux Died in the movie and that General Pryde is an Asshole so a few changes were made and I bring you a new chapter!!!!!!!

Axelle awoke with a dry gasp, she needed water and fast. She rolled off the couch with a thump and tried to crawl towards the bathroom, gasping for air. Her skin getting dry and crackly, her vision was starting to fade before she felt a cold rush wash over her. She got up and gave a distress peep, nearly toppling over but someone caught her. She looked up and saw the general, his hair was a mess but his eyes were wide.

“Seems like you’ll be sleeping in the refresher from now on until we can find a suitable living space for you.” The General said as he carried Axelle to the refresher “Wash up and I’ll order breakfast for you. I have to go, but the tutor droid will be here soon.” Hux said as he turn the tap on, in a matter of minutes the color on her face returned and her eyes were shining brightly once again. She purred in satisfaction as she dunked her head under the clear water.

When Hux returned to the refresher he held a platter in his hands, the platter had various little bowls of fruit and a small bowl with some yogurt in it. Axelle tilted her head at the small bowl of yogurt, she wasn’t familiar with the food but she poked her tongue out to lick the contents of the bowl and the general plucked it away from her hands “You are not an animal, use a spoon.” He said with a cold tone of voice, she took the spoon from the general’s hand and began eating in the yogurt, she closed her eyes and purred loudly in delight as she ate. Soon the yogurt was gone and so was the general. Axelle cleared everything on the platter, even playing with few of berries before consuming them. After that was done, she heard the door open and she got out of the refresher to see who it is.

She peeked around the corner and got sight of a long black cloak, it swept across the floor slowly and she hid back into the refresher to dress in a grey tank top and shorts that were provided for her. She slowly opened the refresher door to see this mysterious figure that was lurking in the generals quarters. That’s when she came face to face with Commander Ren in his usual attire, mask and all. He looked at the creature with a face that couldn’t be read, Axelle was curious but not intimidated for you see, she has seen much worse on the planet before in her days of survival when she woke up with no memory.

The Commander took his gloved hand and placed it close to the side of her head, she felt the vibrates and the ring in her ears. She flatten them against her head as the vibrations grew louder and louder, after a while she gave a wail of distress, but her arms couldn’t move. Then she saw it happen, her village being torn to shreds by the resistance, tears welded up in her eyes as she saw the carnage before her, she heard the screams of her people who died in the hands of the Resistance. When she came back to reality, she dropped to the floor with a thunk, her form laying on the iron silver floors of the General’s Quarters. She shook as she laid there, she was barely conscious. 

Commander Ren just stood there “I have all the information I need, I will alert the general of your dismissal…” he said and before he exited the quarters he heard a voice in the force “I’m not leaving, I can help with tracking down the enemy, my body is not stable yet it may take some time.” The voice…it was as smooth as a rose leaf but gentle like a newborn foal.

The Commander whipped around and saw Axelle close her eyes close slowly before fading into darkness “Call the medical staff and Alert the general immediately!” the Commander snapped at the Troopers who stood by the door and they took off in a flash.  
It was only a few hours later that Axelle woke up in the tub once again, this time the bath had lovely fragrance and it felt warm to the touch, she saw that her left arm had a pipe that connected her to an IV tube that hung near the bath, Axelle heard tiny snores coming from the sink, it was General Hux taking a light snooze. Axelle gave a purr that got Hux's attention, he shoot up and kneeled to the tub “You’re awake! How are you feeling? When the storm trooper told me you collapsed I came as soon as I could.” He said, his voiced laced with concern. Axelle purred softly, Hux would describe it as her way of saying “I’m okay.” Which made him crack a smile, which he seemed to do a lot since he met this creature. 

A Beep came from the Generals Datapad, he was needed elsewhere. He looked back at Axelle who was casually popping bubbles and emanating cute purrs when they did pop. He could see the tip of her long tail wiggle in excitement. He headed out the refresher quickly and Axelle continued playing in the water.   
Axelle got bored after a while and decided to explore the General’s Quarters. She took her IV with her and she looked out the window of the General’s Quarters. It was stunning, the millions upon millions stars were scattered across the Galaxy. She was in a trance while she looked at the beautiful space in front of her. She heard a chuckle behind her, she slowly turned and saw a man she didn’t recognize, his hair was grey and his face was covered in wrinkles. Axelle gripped her IV harder “Do not be frightened, creature.” He said slowly as if Axelle was going to attack him “I’ve heard stories of General Hux bringing home a brand new pet. I’ve come here to take a good look at you, I’m sure he won’t mind.” He said and slowly walked toward her with a stretched out hand. Axelle gave an uncomfortable whine before moving backwards “Now, Now don’t be frightened I just want to look at you.” Axelle ducked as his hand almost came into contact with her. She scurried towards the door and managed to get it open.

When the door fizzed open she immediately darted into a direction. She didn’t know her way around the ship so she got lost pretty quickly. The pit pats of her webbed feet echoed the halls of the ship she stopped for a moment before closing her eyes “Supreme Leader?” she called out through the force “Return me to the general. I need him.” She continued as she gave a frustrated purr, then she felt a small push. The push led her to the meeting room where the meeting took place. Before Axelle knocked on the door she saw the man again and desperately tried to back away. 

Luckily the door fizzed open and there stood General Hux, he looked at Axelle with concern “What are you doing to my creature, General Pryde?” he asked bitterly “I’ve just wanted to pay her a small visit, she must have grown tired of the cooped up room and got out of your room.” General Pryde said and Huxx glared at him before taking Axelle by the hand and leading her to the Quarters once more…

The General stood behind them and gave an evil grin…So this is Huxs' weakness.


End file.
